the 4 raised on Olympus Top secret
by I Love Percy Jackson312
Summary: What happens it Thalia, Nico, Percy, and Bianca were raised on Olympus. What happens if Percy is hurt. How will the camp react. Warning OC Jason, i thought he needed to act like this in this story.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: i don't own percy jackson or the characters just the plot**.

**Percy Pov**

What should I do my secret is about to be let out. They will know i was actually raised on Olympus.

Here we are in front of the gods and they are asking me to duel these monsters.

I was the only demigod to be able to beat Ares, not that anyone needs to know that. Thalia, they won't relize that Thalia's last name is actually Jackson, because Zeus fell for Sally to.

That's why Thalia actually is used to calling Sally mom, so its hard to not right.

Oh I forget Nico and Bianca's last name is Jackson too. Hades fell for Sally too. but all the gods are looking at us for like were going to shout out at the top of our lungs "WE WERE ACTUALLY RAISED ON OLYMPUS AND THALIA NICO AND BIANCA AND ME ARE ALL BROTHERS AND SISTERS BY THE SAME MOTHER" You'd be crazy if you thought we would do that.

**Bianca Pov**

From the way Percy's standing I can tell he is nervous, I mean who would'n your going to tell your closest friends you are actually raised on Olympus and all the big three children are actually blood related.

We were at the ampitheatre and were Mr.D came forward because the prophcy said in lines "4 kids raised on Olympus will save the day" He came forward because they think this is their last day as if. We weren't going to let them die that easily. We came right up to Mr. D and shocked everybody by hugging him.

He just smiled and hugged back. We Said together "Bye Dio" and walked right to the army of Monsters.  
Thalia's Pov

We walked right to the monsters and said together at the top of our lungs but before that all the gods flashed in.

So we shouted at the top of our lungs " WE SUMMON THE POWERS OF THE LOST ONE THE RIGHT ONE THE OTHER ONE AND THE ONE AND THE POWERS OF THE GODS TO DEFEAT GAIA FOREVER, WE THE CHILDREN OF OLYMPUS" then the fun stuff happened the clouds had lighning coming down the waves were destroying the monsters and the ground was shaking.

**Nico's Pov**

After we said that Gaia's eyes widended and she tried to save herself she turned to dust. I can't believe it we won we won. But i'm starting to pass out i look at Percy, Bianca, and Thalia and we actually pass out at the same time, we heard out names being yelled.

**Apollo's Pov**

After they blacked out i immeditaly started ordering the gods to go to them i asked the big three if they could get out there to them.

I looked at the campers and I could see disbelief, and shock written all over them. Especially the campers who were close t them. I ran out to the field and got them together in one line and tried to heal them. Percy woke up and you could tell he was in serious pain.

But knowing him he's to loyal to care about himself till the others wake up. No one knows this but Percy knows how to heal them.

**Percy' Pov**

I don't know how much longer i can stay awake my head hurts and my whole body hurts. But i know how to heal them, I asked Apollo if he could move aware of the apollo campers yelling that i can't save them. I then whispered "the one that awakes makes a sacrifice to the ones that are hurt, to save at a great price, BE GONE"

**Annabeth's Pov**

I saw Percy shout BE GONE and collasp and i wanted to cry we tried to go to them but Apollo said don't this is the important part.

After about 30 seconds Thalia, Nico and Bianca woke up. They see percy and immediatly go to them. I am shocked to see them crying, Thalia never cries.

Zues comes forward and shocks everyone by hugging all three of them, and they look they are used to it. Like they were all doing it every day. Then it turned into a big group hug, for the gods anyway. Even Mr. D was cying. One thought what is going on.

**Jason's Pov**

Why is Thalia hugging dad. She looks so heartbroken, it looks as if her brother died, which is me. I shouted out "Why are you crying Thals your real brother is right here."

Ican see i hit a soft point she just glares at me and starts crying harder. I can see all the gods glareing at me and so i shouted again "She was just your cousin Thals" She stands straight up and shouts at me

" YA JUST A COUSIN I'M NOT EVEN YOUR REAL SISTER I AM ACTUALLY A JACKSON SO BACK OFF I CHANGED MY LAST NAME SO IT WOULN'T LOOK SUSPICIOUS BUT YOUR NOT EVEN MY REAL BROTHER PERCY IF SO SHUT UP"

Then i look at Bianca and Nico but i see the same fire in there eyes Bianca shouts too "DON'T LOOK AT US OUR LAST NAME IS JACKSON TOO, AND JASON YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD THALIA HAS TRIED TO ACT LIKE SHE'S YOUR REAL SISTER BUT SHE CAN READ MINDS AND SHE HAS HEARD THE THINGS YOU SAY ABOUT HER SO SHUT UP"

**Sally's Pov**

I was in my home thinking about my 4 children and about how they are safe when Posiden flashes in and askes for me to come. I yell to paul " I'm going somewhere be back later. He flashed us to a field ouside camp-halfblood, and i see Thalia crying i just run up and comfort her and ask if she is okay. I give Bianca and Nico a hug too and i look at Percy he is so pale i hug him and whisper my baby my baby.

**Paul's Pov**

I heard Sally shout "I'll be back later" so i didn't think anythig was wrong. I just carried on grading papers. About an hour later Sally came in crying and looking down. The only word she said was "percy" and i knew what was wrong.


	2. deciding what to do

**All right go to Rick Riordan sadly but I own the Plot. Thanks for th reviews I will try to update soon but schools almost over and I have a lot of work to finish so ya. REVIEW thanks. I really love this chapter.**

3rd

We had transferred Percy to the infirmary and almost all the campers wanted to follow them. The gods had sent Thalia, Nico, and Bianca home to Sally and Paul so Sally could comfert them.

Percy's

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh i felt horrible and i couln't get up. The darkness was pushing me backwards towards the doors where you go when you are dead. I wouldn't die, i couldn't leave them like that. They new that i would save them and they will be devstated if i died.

Bianca 's Pov

I didn't want Percy to die. He knew he was going to be seriously hurt but he did it anyway. I would never forgive myself if he died. There has to be a way to save him. Wondering what I'm talking about well Percy used his last power to save us. Each demigod has an amount of power and once you use it you can only be saved by a stone from the underworld.

Nico Pov

Percy was in a coma. He is my older brother and I don't want him to die. I'm going to succeed and I'm not giving up. I'm sure Thalia and Bianca feel the same way. We were sent to Sallyies and we are all just staring at the wall and not talking or doing anything.

Thalia Pov

I felt horrible his life force is drained out and I know how to save him. I'm sure all three of us know how to. The gods are having a meeting and we won't know about the quest till after the meeting. I hope one of us will be leading the quest.

3rd Pov

The meeting was very stressful to say the least. All the gods were quieter than usual and the room was tense. The gods figured that if they were quiet they won't get anything done. They decided that Thalia will lead the quest to the were going to flash to CHB tomorrow and tell them.

The next day the gods flashed in and the campers expected this to happen. Annabeth is a total wreck she won't come out of the Athena cabin and barely eats anything. The gods announced that Percy is in a coma. Also that there will be quest and Thalia will lead. The campers going along will be Annabeth Nico and Bianca. They will go to the darkest part of the underworld and get the potion we need.

The next morning it was at tense and nobody could relax. Annabeth finally came out of her cabin and was eating a lot. Thalia Bianca and Nico all come in at the same time. Thalia doesn't sit at the Zeus table but the Posieden table.

Thalia Pov

If you thought I was going to sit at the Zeus table your wrong. If he says that I'm not his half sister either. Also my mind was focused on the quest and on Annabeth. She is eating a lot about she hasn't had a lot these couple days. I am going to succeed and no one is going to stop me.

Mr.D Pov ( probably weren't expecting this)

If you asked me how I fell about Jason I would say that he is an overgrown walnut. He has no rights here any longer. It's obvious at he is trying to take leader of the camp. If you ask me what I think of Percy I would say he is a lad. I have grown fond of my when they are on Olympus. I think Percy is meant to be this camp. He's just a better leader than Jason. For Jason's punishment I will have him clean the dishes for a month. I then yelled at Jason that he will have to do wash dishes for.a month. He was very mad and walked up to Thalia and yelled right in her face "This all your fault you worthless person." We were all in shock because Jason sister.

Nico Pov

When I heard Jason shout at Thalia I was mad. I mean seeing red mad the next thing I knew I had punched Jason In the face.

Jason Pov

How dare them say that to me. Me Jason Grace I'm way more important than those three. I would make a way better brother and I'm just way better. Than I'm punched in the face and see Nico and he is mad. Well I thought let's see how mad he can get. I punched Thalia in the face and saw Nico Bianca and Mr. D all smoking mad. Why does Mr. D care I thought I mean he always a loves a good fight.

Percy Pov

I could fell nothing but I could somehow tell that Apollo was taking care of me so I knew I was safe. I wanted to wake up I knew I should've used my life force but if feels like I still have a lot. Let's see what will happen if I groan. I hear a gasp an eb something. I know I kneed to wake up.

Apollo Pov

I was taking care of Percy and I heard him groan. Then he woke up and he just stared at me and asked why he was here. I just dropped my things and ran out the door and yelled " He's awake" and flashed in Olympus. I ran to the throne room and yelled He's awake he's awake they all looked at me and mad we a window to home and low and behold Percy was looking at his chest and his bandages.


	3. where did they go

**Small A/N sorry for not updating but school just ended on the 30th of May and I've gotten ready for camp, and had to think of more ideas. I will have more chapters up this week since i have nothing going on like at all this summer.  
**

**Disclamier: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians just the plot.**

Thalia Pov

The next morning I had my bag packed and was waiting by pine tree. Annabeth came next then the kids of Hades. I was waiting for Chiron and he was literally skipping though with horse legs I don't know how it's possible. He ran up and said two words that held so much meaning those two words were he's awake. I wanted to see him but we had a quest to do for Percy. Little did I know this test was a trick of a quest.

Erubus Pov

My plan was taking action. Those kids were lured into the trap. Percy doesn't need a cure he's way more powerful than anyone says. He could beat me if he knew what he was fighting for. I will rule Olympus.

Annabeth Pov

I had a bad feeling about this quest but Percy is more important.I just wanted him to get better. When we got in the van I felt like someone was watching us but I shook it off knowing that it was just me. It was awfully quiet on the van this morning so I broke it by saying " where are we going in the under I world again" Nico was the first to answer we have to go to tartarus. We have six pearls to use to get out of there. I don't know why we have two extras but we have them.

Percy Pov

When I woke up I looked to see all the gods staring at me like I was an alien. I just got up out of bed and and walked right to the middle to my father an asked "Why are you here." I was scared that they thought I used all my life force, and sent the other three and Annabeth on a quest, a trick quest. I remembered them going on a quest, i saw it in a dream. I just ran out of the room and made a rainbow and Im'd them. I told them to come back right now, which they did.

Erubus Pov

No, the sea spawn figured out my plan that wasn't supposed to happen. Curse, that demigod he wasn't supposed to know. Those idiots actually listened to him not fair.

Thalia Pov

When Percy said come back, I thought he was almost dead, but he looked fine. We were already in Virginia so i just asked them to change course for back to New York.

When we got there we were two miles from Camp-Halfblood. We just ran the whole way.

Nico Pov

I don't know why we are coming back to camp, My older brother is hurt and we need to save him. I thought that iris message was a quiz, but i'm starting to understand some evil force sent us on this quest so we would and get caught and Percy would come save us and get caught. We were 50 feet from camp but suddenly a creature rose from the ground followed by a lot of monsters. I was flustered and confused and didn't know what to do. Looking at the others faces they didn't either.

Biancas Pov

How do we get rid of these monsters. We won be able to fight them all off. What are we going to do. The moment was a blur but all I remember is taking my bow out and shooting some monsters them pain came searing in my back and I blacked out.

Nico's Pov

When I saw Bianca collasp because she was shot with an arrow all i could see was red. The next thing i know is its just me Percy, Bianca who got some healing and Thalia. There was the same creature and you could see the other side of him all the gods and the campers were looking at us in worry. anyways sorry the ADHD made me get side tracked. The creature was a regular man and he was scary he had wings and he had black eyes and black clothes. Then he said a sentence that made me look at him in horror.

Percy's Pov

He then said "I will take you four and make them come and get you. This will be fun." Then next thing i knew i blacked out but my last words were " I wil get you "

3rd Pov

When the four and the creature dissapeared the camp broke into Chaos. The big three just looked likt they were going to have a heart attack. The rest of the gods looked like they were going to cry. After the gods got it together they ordered a camp meeting with the cabin councilers that were there.

At the council meeting

All the gods were there as the campers were too.

"Athena how should we prepare for war since the children of the big three are gone?" Katie said. Athena replied "Well start getting weapons and armour ready for everyone, and keep partrol I think there will be an attack soon. The campers were dismissed and the gods flashed back to olympus.

Athena's Pov

No one knows this but all the gods think of the big three children as there kids. I had no idea what evil has arisen (is that even a word).

Percy's Pov

Pain, pain thats all i felt, i felt like someone was stabbing me over and over again. But what really killed me inside was i could hear the screams of Thalia, Bianca, and surprisenly Nico.

** Sorry the end of this chapter was bad this was my idea. - Katelyn**


End file.
